


It's Alright

by in_need_of_a_nap



Series: four gryffindors & a slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animagus James Potter, Animagus Severus Snape, Animagus Sirius Black, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Severus Snape, Endearments, Gay Sirius Black, Good Severus Snape, I don't like Pettigrew, James Potter is a Good Friend, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Verbal Severus Snape, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sort Of, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, and i don't like calling him 'Peter', because i still hate Pettigrew, except Pettigrew, just let them be normal wizardy dumbass teenagers goddammit, so ya'll are gonna have to deal with my pettiness, there's barely any good Lily tags and i am disappointed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_need_of_a_nap/pseuds/in_need_of_a_nap
Summary: It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okayYou're not a demon; there's a reason you're behaving that wayIt's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okayAnd I believe; yes, I believe that you will see a better dayIt's alrightTitle and summary inspired byIt's Alright by Mother Mother
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: four gryffindors & a slytherin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928302
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. What if?

What if things were a little bit different?

What if Tom Riddle - and, consequently, Voldemort - didn't exist?

What if Peter Pettigrew never went to Hogwarts?

What if the Marauders consisted of James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?

What if James was less of a dick?

What if Severus was selectively non-verbal (on certain days)?

What if Lily was even _less_ tolerant of people being assholes to Severus than what was canon?

What if Severus was an Animagus like the other two Marauders?

What if a lion and a snake fell in love?

What if a dog pined for a werewolf?

What if this group of people cared for each other like a family? A pack?

What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyehehehehehehehe >:D
> 
> have a wonderful day, wherever you are! <3


	2. :'D

lmao

I am a human _disaster_

i have gotten behind on homework because I'm a depressed and tired bitch

i don't have my computer rn, but I'll get it back when I've finished all of my homework (I am currently typing on a shitty-ass tablet but what can you do lol)

oh, by the way, Saturday was the day of my unfortunate birth, and I still crave the sweet release of death

_somebody save me from the chaotic idiocy that radiates from my classmates, blease i beg_

have a wonderful day, wherever you are <3


End file.
